


The Slut Room

by SinnersQuill



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy X, Highschool DxD (Anime), King of Fighters, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Persona 4, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Animals, Brutal Fucking, F/M, Horses, Other, Porn, Skullfuck, Watersports, facefuck, gape, human urinals, piss drinking, slut, throatfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnersQuill/pseuds/SinnersQuill
Summary: A collection of short stories set within a rundown restroom which exists within a multitude of dimensions. Various characters from different works will be added.Warning, most of the stories in here will be very depraved.New Girl - Tifa LockhartCurrent girls, Rias Gremory, Lulu, Fate Testarossa, Mai Shiranui, Mary Jane, Naoto Shirogane
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The Premise

This is a story born out of several ideas and also due to some questions I’ve received regarding commissions. The premise, as you can surmise, is that there is a force which feeds on sexual energy. Like any good ambush predator, it needs a lure to tempt the actual prey (men, women, animals and everything else) to enter and relive themselves.

The lure in question is usually female. Within every universe, this entity exists. It seeps into a public bathroom (the dirtier, the better) and there it waits until a suitable piece of bait passes by. The bait in question will then return to the public toilet and become a totally depraved slut. Anything goes within these restrooms, and I mean anything.

Gangbang, Anal, Skullfucking, Tap, Dap, Dvp, Tvp, aliens, beasts, monsters, pissing, shitting, vomiting, slapping, beating, even murder (as the lure will be regenerated with no adverse consequences). The energy generated by these perverted acts are what the entity feeds on – sort of like Pennywise feeding on children’s fear.

This has come about due to some people asking if they could commission a scene – like Lighting get skullfucked or Zelda begin used as a urinal. These scenes were never long, 2000 words or so. So, this is now open for you. If you want to see a character get fucking wrecked, then sent them to the slut room. I might throw a few characters in here myself, but its mostly for potential commissioners.

If you’re interested, then drop me a line at SinnersQuillCommission@protonmail.com


	2. The Restroom

It waited. Though it was without form, it possessed a limitless hunger. In every world it existed, a timeless force far beyond the comprehension of anyone or anything. So, it bides its time, always waiting. But first, it needed a suitable lure. Like any ambush predator, this force liked to draw its prey to them.

It was never hard to spot a desirable piece of bait, sometimes it would get lucky and find multiple. The routine was always the same. When the potential meat passed by, they’d stop and stare at the strange, rundown public restroom. The bait would then open the door and step inside, the lights gloomy, room stinking of waste, drugs, and other unpleasant things. Some, the stronger ones, would leave, but without realising that their mind was now susceptible to the will of the formless entity.

The lure wouldn’t be able to get the location out of their head, all thoughts would bend to it. Finally, they would return in a trance and come in. Once inside they would strip or change into something more enticing. Sometimes they would impale themselves on the huge objects which protruded from the grubby floor or walls. Then they would wait, stroking their bulging bellies mouths open, tongue extended, ready to service whoever next walk through the door. 


	3. Chapter 2 - (Commission) Highschool DxD: Rias Gremory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Rough skullfucking, piss drinking, cum snorting, large insertion, stomach bulge.
> 
> AN: Just a quickie. A major thanks to the depraved slut who commissioned this. Happy fappin and rubbin!

The Slut Room

Starring: Rias Gremory

Series: Highschool DxD

Written By SinnersQuill

  
  
  
  
The restroom stank. A powerful aroma of piss, drugs, blood, sweat, cum, dried shit, sex, and animal musk wove together, smothering the senses and filling the mind with lusty, depraved thoughts.  
  
Dressed only in ripped lace stockings, the silken fabric encrusted with dried piss and cum, a slim, stacked, crimson-haired girl was impaling her asshole on a massive rubber cock protruding from the filthy floor. Her hands rubbed her belly as it swelled each time she sank down onto the toy, her sphincter stretched wide to accommodate the two-foot dildo as her bowels swallowed every inch. Grunting, her mouth slack, saliva pooling from between her lips and gushing down her chin, Rias Gremory shuddered as another orgasm tore through her fuck drunk body. Her wide hips trembled as she squirted out sleek girl-cum onto the grimy floor, her large, soft tits and full supple ass cheeks jiggling as she rode her climax. Her large blue-green eyes were glazed as her hands lovingly caressed the fist-sized head distending her usually flat tummy.  
  
It had been nearly half an hour since someone had used her to fulfil her purpose as a receptacle for cum. It was just a pleasant feeling to be freed from all responsibility, to now be certain that her only function was to service the generous patrons who used the rundown public restroom. She was every bit a part of the filthy room as the urinals, dirty sinks and toilet stalls.  
  
There was no need to eat or sleep. Her body was taken care off, her every need seen to by the force which had lured her in here. The former crimson-haired ruin princess reached between her thighs and rubbed her throbbing clitoris, panting as molten heat surged through her flushed, sweat coated body, settling into her loins as her pink cunt drooled.  
  
Rias began to moan, hips undulating as she worked her anal muscles over the greasy rubber of the fake cock, desperate for a real one. She heard the door opening and looked up to see an overweight teen, with oily skin and thick glasses, waddle in. Rias licked her lips as he approached her, his flabby hands grabbing his groin.  
  
‘Holy shit,’ he groaned as he looked down at her, pussy glistening, a huge dildo shoved up her shitter. ‘Its true… you’re really here…’  
Rias opened her mouth, her tongue extending. ‘Please sir,’ she moaned. ‘Will you fuck my slutty face cunt?’ She began to slowly resume fucking herself on the massive rubber shaft. ‘Please sir, I need your hot, yummy cum to fill my belly.’ She hefted her tits in her hands and began to knead them, her fingers pinching the soft pink nipples.  
  
The fat teen shuddered and began to fumble with his belt. Rias, still working her gaping, slick shitpipe up and down the dildo, watched as he produced a fat cock, the shaft swollen and pulsing. Rias’s nostrils quivered as she smelt the acrid odour of piss, smegma, and musk wafting off the dick. She gasped and opened her mouth wide, looking up at him with an unapologetically whorish gaze.  
  
He stepped forward and gasped as Rias immediately began lapping the head, her tongue scraping up the congealed crud from the foreskin and glans. Th teen groaned as coated him with her saliva, hands leaving her clitoris and gripping his hips, pulling him closer to her. Removing her tongue from the cockhead, the crimson-haired devil tilted her head back and opened her mouth, letting him see all the accumulated smegma she’d collected. She began to roll it around with her tongue, smearing it on her perfect teeth. The teen groaned, disbelieving that such a smoking hot babe was this much of a shameless slut.  
  
Closing her mouth, Rias gulped, her throat bobbing, and then opened her mouth again with a sigh.  
  
‘Wow…’ the teen panted, his glasses fogged. Sweat trickled down his brow, collecting in his flabby chins. Rias leant forward again, her shimmering eyes still staring up at him, and suddenly, with a deft jerk of her head, she ingested the throbbing dick, taking it all the way to the hilt.  
  
The teen groaned as Rias pressed her delicate nose against his wiry, greasy pubic hair, the thick tip of his stinking fuck-stick passing her gag reflex and entering her throat. She held him, her fingers digging into his waist as his stubby legs buckled and his body quivered as her throatal muscles coiled and squeezed his shaft.  
  
He moaned, the sound rolling in his chest as she rubbed her nose into his groin. Reaching down, he seized the back of her head, his stumpy fingers curling around her thick, luxurious hair. Rias’s eyes started to water, brows pinching, as he began to gyrate his hips into her face, smearing her flushed features with sweat, musk and spit. Her nostrils widened, trying to draw in air as the pulsing shaft crammed her gullet. Spit sprayed from the enclosed lips as she retched, her hips still bouncing up and down the dildo. He held the female pure-blooded devil for a moment longer and then dragged her head back, pulling her off his slobbered soaked cock. Rias coughed a large amount of foaming saliva onto his twitching member as she sucked down a belt of air.  
  
Within seconds, the teen forced her back down onto his pecker, cramming himself down her throat. An obscene bulge distended from the front of Rias’s graceful neck, her eyelids flickering, shoulders trembling. The teen began to furiously pump in and out of her mouth, his hands painfully gripping fistfuls of her hair. Rias gagged as the girthy length of hot, throbbing meat plunged in and out of her snug gullet. He pounded her with stiff strokes, mashing her face into his sweaty crotch and forcing her to inhale his sour odour.  
  
He wheezed, and jamming himself deep into her flexing neck sleeve, he gave a sigh, toes curling. Rias shuddered, her moans muffled as she felt the hot stream of piss pouring out and filling her belly. The act of degradation, reducing her into a toilet for him to empty his bladder into caused her cunt to contract and a powerful electrical current to sweep up her back and explode in her head. She stared numbly, stars winking in and out before her as her body convulsed in a depraved orgasm.  
  
As the acrid flow began to ebb, he resumed his brutal skullfucking, churning the trickling urine and saliva in her mouth. She heard his wheezy breathing become laboured. Realising he was close to his release, Rias dimpled her cheeks and began to sloppily suck on the thrusting shaft. Thick strains of saliva and throat mucus were dragged from her mouth with each backstroke, soaking her big, juicy tits in a glistening sheen.  
  
His swinging balls tightened, his thrusts erratic and primal. Rias’s body seized up, her back curling as she began to climax again. The sudden pressure around his meat-stick was enough to push the fat teen over the edge. His grunting pitched, his flabby ass flexing as he slammed himself balls deep into her and began to spew a thick, bubbling load of his ball sludge into her pissed filled belly.  
  
Rias groaned, feeling the sweaty, musky balls twitch as they emptied their lumpy contents down her throat. The spunk laid heavy in her stomach, mixing with the sloshing piss and making her feel wonderfully nauseous. The teen, still cumming, pulled his cock out of her mouth and began to pump the base, his enclosed fingers bumping her lips with each up stroke. More ropes of his thick seed rocketed into her mouth, causing her to gag as they smacked the back of her throat. She swallowed and tried to open her mouth for the remaining loads, but he lifted his wet cock and pressed the tip to her left nostril, his free hand grabbing the back of her head and holding her in place. Rias sniffed the viscous cum like cocaine as it filled her nose, her sinuses burning as it was pulled up through her nasal cavity. Finally, his dick oozed its last drop of spunk and he released his grip on her head.  
  
Rias sniffed again and tilted her head back, trying to work the lingering cum into her pharynx so it could slide down her throat. She moaned, eyes leaking blissful tears. The teen grunted and stuffed his member back into his sweatpants. Rias felt a pang of disappointment as she realised he was a one and done kind of guy. She watched him leave and then resumed fucking her ass as she waited for her next meal.  
  



	4. (Final Fantasy X) Lulu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags - Anal, Gaping, Cum Eating

The Slut Room  
Starring: Lulu  
Series: Final Fantasy

  
‘I’m telling you, it’s her!’ Graav insisted as he led his fellow teammates of the Luca Goers to a rundown public restroom. ‘You can never forget a woman like that.’  
  
Abus shook his head and turned to Bickson. ‘Can you believe this guy?’ he asked. ‘I think he’s taken one too many Blitz-balls to the head!’  
  
Bickson laughed as Graav pushed open the door.  
  
‘Laugh all you want,’ Graav snapped. ‘But it’s her.’  
  
‘Yeah righ-‘ The laughing died as they stepped into the restroom.  
  
A thin man stood, his trousers bunched up round his ankles, his hands wrapped around the head of a woman with dark raven hair. The woman grunted as the man plunged his cock into her mouth, spit and mucus spraying from the corners of her lips and drenching her chin.  
  
‘Fuck…’ Abus breathed. ‘Is that…’  
  
The question trailed off as Bickson nodded dumbly. They recognised the woman instantly, how could they not? With her pale complexion, curvaceous body, full backside, heaving bust, unique red irises, Lulu was a stunning beauty, which always managed to turn heads. They also knew that Lulu was Wakka’s girl, a fact that had always been a sore spot for them, imagining that such a babe was wasted on a loser like him.  
  
The man who was currently nailing her face grunted and then tilted his head back. His ass twitched as he began to cum, filling the moaning woman’s stomach. Once he finished, he slipped his slimy cock from her panting mouth.  
  
Swallowing and then licking her lips, Lulu looked up at the man through watery eyes. ‘Thank you,’ she said in her low, monotone voice. ‘I was starving.’  
  
‘Yeah, n-no problem…’ the man lifted his trousers, fumbled with his belts and then shot the new arrivals a sheepish look as he left.  
  
Lulu turned her head towards the Luca Goers. ‘Oh… how lovely, it’s you three.’ The sarcasm was obvious, and Bickson felt a stir of anger. ‘What are you doing here?’ he demanded. ‘Where is that loser, Wakka?’  
  
Lulu began to fix her elaborate braided hair, which had become dishevelled. ‘I’m a urinal,’ she replied, voice still sounding bored.  
  
‘See!’ Graav said, slapping Abus’s arm with the back of his hand. ‘I told you! You can do whatever the fuck you want to her, and she fucking loves it!’  
  
‘That’s right,’ Lulu lowered her arms. ‘I’m here to serve anyone who enters and wishes to use my slutty holes.’  
  
Abus gulped. ‘Um… so…. What can we do?’  
  
Lulu rolled her eyes. ‘My, you’re a sharp bunch, aren’t you?’ Her purple lips curled into her smile as she gripped the large breasts within her corset. ‘You can do whatever you want to me… I’m here to serve you.’  
  
Bickson and Abus exchanged a glance. ‘She’s serious…’  
  
Smirking, Lulu stood, the large dildo which had been shoved up her cunt, glistening with her juices, and moved over to the filthy sinks. Placing her palms on the edge of the counter, the busty dark mage thrust her large, curvy ass out and looked over her smooth shoulders at the three men. ‘You can do anything,’ she repeated her voice dipping and becoming a sultry droll. Reaching behind her, she parted her soft ass cheeks, displaying her twitching pucker to the three men. ‘Be as rough as you want. Come and plug this filthy little slut up…’  
  
The three members of the Luca Goers began to fumble with their trousers, while Lulu watched them with obvious amusement. Kicking their pants away, the three men stood with their cocks fully erect. Abus licked his lips, his eyes staring at the smooth globes of Lulu’s behind. ‘I need to fuck that ass…’ he moaned, grabbing his engorged cock and jerking it.  
  
Lulu began to sway her hips, her ass cheeks jiggling. ‘Well what are you waiting for?’ she asked. ‘Shove that big hard dick up my nasty little shit hole…’ She slowly licked her upper lip as the black man approached her.  
  
Lulu cooed, her eyelids drooping as Abus slapped his heavy cock between her full cheeks and then pressed them around the shaft. He began to pump his hips, slowly dragging the member over her twitching ring. Precum leaked out, smearing the small of her back and ass crack. Bickson and Graav were jerking their hard dicks, desperate to get a go at the pale skin beauty’s behind.  
  
Pulling his cock out, Abus spread the soft globes and spat at the puckered hole. Lulu’s back arched, her lips curling into a smile as he began to rub the saliva over the band of muscles. He pushed his finger into her, spreading her sphincter, before pressing the head of his hard cock against it. The hole widened, swallowing the head of his dick with little resistance.  
  
Lulu moaned and began to push against him, forcing more of his member into the tight, rough passage. ‘Mmmm, yes, just like that,’ she purred, tilting her head back. ‘Now fuck my slutty little ass!’  
  
With a deft move, Abus grabbed the elaborate knot of hair and shoved her head down against the dirty sink. ‘Fuck you!’ he growled as he began to thrust into the tight sucking hole. ‘Ain’t no fuckin slut gonna tell me what to do!’  
  
Lulu only grunted and lifted her hips as her fat tits were mashed against the counter. Keeping a tight grip on her hair, the black Blitz-ball player drove into her, his thick cock plunging deep into her and scraping out oily juices. Lulu grunted as his heavy balls slapped her cunt, the wet sound carrying around the dirty restroom. Abus felt her bowels stretching out as he ploughed into her. ‘Harder!’ Lulu panted. ‘Harder, harder, you useless cunt!’  
  
Abus pressed down on her head, squashing it against the hard counter, and increased his speed. The pale-skinned woman’s ass cheeks rippled each time his pelvis collided with it, the impact lifting her hips. Lulu moaned, her tongue falling out as her jaw went slack. The black man gritted his teeth as she clenched around him with a sharp contraction. She convulsed beneath him, and he felt something hot and slimy coat his swinging balls. Smirking as he realised the slut was a squirter, he slammed into her, the sound of her ample ass slapping against him increasing.  
  
‘Hurry up!’ Bickson called. ‘Seriously! I need to fuck that ass!’  
  
Abus was panting, sweat forming on his brow. He felt his hot cum boiling in his testicles as the black mage squeezed his thrusting shaft with her well-trained anal muscles. Throwing his head back, he rammed into her, the force lifting her up and shoving her forwards, so the side of her face was pressed against the grimy mirror. Grunting, he began to cum. The thick sludge erupted out, filling her sucking bowels with the viscous load. Lulu gasped, back arching, fingers curling as she came again, coating Abus's pulsing sac with a second helping of her slick fem-juice.  
  
Sighing, the black man pulled out. Her asshole winked, the gaping hole trying to close-up, cum being pushed out in oozing wads.  
  
‘All yours,’ he said to the other two as he wiped his brow with the back of his hand.  
  
‘Finally,’ Bickson said. Looking down the twitching dark crevasse of Lulu’s gaping asshole, the leader of the Luca Goers, spat into the red, fleshy hole. The dark mage sighed and began to undulate her hips, the full globes of her shapely ass jiggling. Grabbing her hair and pushing the side of her face against the dirty glass, he sank the head of his prick into the squelching, hot depths of her shitter.  
  
‘Yesssss!’ Lulu hissed, lips peeling back into a whorish smile. ‘Fuck my slutty shit-hole with that juicy cock!’ Tightening his grip, Bickson rammed his entire length into her, his balls smacking her dripping cunt, causing her to gasp and grunt. Watching her ass cheeks ripple as he drove into her, Bickson lifted his free hand and then slapped her ample butt.  
  
‘Oh fuck! Yes! Yes!’ Lulu cried. ‘Smack my ass! Punished this nasty ass slut!’  
  
‘What about Wakka?’ Bickson hissed, smacking her ass again, the sound mixing with the clapping of colliding sweat coated skin.  
  
‘Fuck Wakka!’ Lulu screamed, tears streaming down her face, cheeks red, her full lips spread wide in a delirious, fuck-drunk smile. ‘That limp dicked fucker could never satisfy me! I need proper cocks to remind me of my place!’  
  
Bickson continued to slap her jiggling ass as he carved out her back passage with hard, penetrating strokes. His pace began to slow as he felt the stirring of orgasm upon him. Cramming himself balls-deep into her, he grunted as he unleashed a steaming load of ball broth into the twitching hole.  
  
As he pulled out, he saw a faint red print on the smooth flesh. Panting, Lulu reached behind her and slid three fingers into the wide, pulsing hole, sinking them down to the knuckles. The three men watched as she slowly scraped out the gooey cum and sucked it from her greasy fingers. As she licked the last drops off, she sank down from the counter and slipped onto her knees. ‘C’mon boys, we’re just getting started…’


	5. Fate Testarossa/Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Deepthroating, Horse, large insertion, stomach bulge, Cervix Penetration.
> 
> AN: Just a quickie. A major thanks to Gifted Monster. Happy fappin and rubbin!

The Slut Room

  
  


Starring: Fate Testarossa

  
  


Series: Magical War Chronicle Lyrical Nanoha Force

Written By SinnersQuill

  
  
  
  
The man sighed, a pleasant shiver running up his back as he emptied his bladder. Squatting, her long, shapely legs spread, Fate Testarossa swallowed the hot stream of piss as it pooled in her mouth. Rivulets of acrid fluid slithered down her chin, staining the tight black latex leotard she wore with dark wet patches. The rest of her uniform consisted of thigh-high black latex stockings, a pair of obscenely high heels, which gave her nearly an extra foot, and her blonde hair was tied into a flowing ponytail. Seeing the former SDS6 member being reduced to a receptacle for cum and waste was a truly obscene sight, one which only heightened her arousal.  
  
As the frothing stream ebbed to a trickle, Testarossa swallowed the mouthful of bubbling fluid with a loud gulp and then licked her lips.  
  
‘Mmm, thank you,’ she purred. ‘It was very kind of you to give me your delicious piss.’  
  
The man smirked as he wiped his cock against her hair. ‘No problem, slut. Wait here, I have something for you.’  
  
Once he’d left, Testarossa began to stroke her swollen clitoris through the tight latex, imagining what perverted delight he had in store for her. It wasn’t long before the man returned, holding a bridle in his hands. Behind him a powerfully-built chestnut horse snorted and scraped a front hoof along the glistening, sticky tile floor. Between its muscular hindlegs, the blonde saw the massive cock flopping, beads of thick precum oozing from the tip.  
  
Testarossa’s eyes widened, her lips pulling into a smile. ‘Oh… oh is that for me?’ she moaned, squirming. ‘Oh, please let me suck its huge cock…’ she bent down, her tight ass stuck up as she prostrated herself. ‘I’ll be the best horse cumdumpster ever, I promise! I’ll drink every drop of its piss and swallow every load of thick, stinky horse jizz.’  
  
The man laughed. ‘Fuck, you are depraved.’ He smiled. ‘Yep, he’s for you. He’s going to dump a fat load of his cum into your little cunt and pump your stomach full.’  
  
Testarossa shuddered as she experienced a small orgasm, her fingers continuing to feverishly rub her cunt as she stared at the monstrous cock. It was nearly three feet long; its girth as thick as her thigh. Coloured a fleshy pink, the shaft glistened with a sheen of sweat and grease, the veins bulging as blood was pumped through the length. Testarossa’s slender nose quivered as the powerful odour of musk wafted towards her.  
  
'He’s so big… and his balls, nngh!' she began to writhe on the spot, her breaths coming out in aroused gasps. She saw the swollen ballsac, swearing she could hear the cum churning within. Unable to contain herself, she crawled beneath the looming beast and then settled into a lewd squat. Licking her lips, her cunt giving an audible squirt, she reached out and enclosed her hands around the giant shaft. The blonde gasped as the stench hit her full force. She pressed her nostrils against the hard meat tip and began to inhale, shuddering as the musky, pungent smell filled her. A dizzying sickness overcame her and she moaned at the depravity of it.  
  
‘Nngggh-ah! It smells so fucking bad…’ she whispered. ‘I’d better clean it…’  
  
Testarossa started to lap at the pisshole, scooping up chunky precum with her tongue and swallowing it down with a smack of her lips. The horse snorted, the tail swishing as she continued to collect the drops of its seed. She began to stroke the shaft as she dug her tongue into the urethra, scraping out more of the lumpy pre-spunk. Pulling her head back with an exaggerated gasp, Testarossa collected the lingering strands of ball sludge dangling from her chin and then stretched open her mouth. Slipping the flat head past her lips, she began to drag her head back and forth along the tip. The horse began to stamp its hooves, tail waving as it snorted. Keeping a firm grip on the shaft, Testarossa crammed another inch into her stuffed mouth, her eyes watering as the spongy head pressed against the entrance to her throat. The chestnut grunted and forced the thick fuckmeat deeper into the hot, tight depths of the blonde’s gullet.  
  
With hot tears streaming down her reddening cheeks, Testarossa gagged as she swallowed down more of the shaft. The front of her neck swelled with a gross bulge as she heaved and choked around the slab of equine dick. Her eyelids flickered, eyeballs rolling back in her head, her chest contracting as the cock followed the snug tunnel, passing her sternum until the head sank into her stomach. The blonde began to twitch, snot and spit dripping down her lips and chin as the sudden pressure in her stomach caused her to lose control of her bladder. A dark patch spread in her crotch as she wet herself, the fabric of the leotard becoming soaked.  
  
Testarossa shuddered as she began to cum, her thighs spasming as her violent orgasm exploded, her hands leaving the base of the cock and rubbing the lump distending her stomach. Her mind, deprived of oxygen and smothered with a hot electrical buzz, swam in a lust-soaked haze.  
  
Another orgasm quickly worked its way up through her body as she choked herself on the massive column of fuckflesh. Her face was wet from the snot, piss, sweat and tears, her hands clutching her bulging belly for support. With a loud cry, the horse began to feverishly pump into the tight tunnel.  
  
Testarossa’s head bent back, nose pressing into the animal’s belly as the horse lodged himself deep into her. Bubbles of spit and mucus spewed from her flared nostrils and around the corners of her lips as the horse beat its front hooves on the toilet room floor. The cock twitched, and suddenly a torrent of lumpy, equine cum gushed out from the spasming pisshole.  
  
Testarossa shuddered as the hot, glutinous semen filled her belly, her flat, shapely midriff beginning to bloat. It swelled as more of the chunky sludge was pumped into it, the tight fabric of her leotard beginning to split, before yielding to a cum-engorged gut. The excess seed surged up her stuffed throat and sprayed out from her widened nostrils and from between her stretched lips.  
  
The horse continued to pump his seed into her belly for a solid minute, Testarossa barely able to cling on to consciousness, before the final drops of his orgasm spurted into her overfill stomach. As she pulled her head back, the cock popping out from between her lips, she pitched over and began to vomit up the salty sludge. It splattered onto the floor, pooling around her platform heels, and soaking the front of her leotard. As she puked up more of the horse seed, her belly began to slowly deflate, gradually returning to its usual trimness. When she’d heaved out the last drops, she looked up, panting, face wet and red.  
  
‘I’m sorry I couldn’t keep it all in my belly,’ she moaned, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. ‘But there was just so much…’  
  
‘That’s alright, pissbucket,’ the man replied, patting the horse’s flank. ‘Why don’t you make it up to Buck here? He needs a good cunt to knock-up.’  
  
Eyes lighting up with perverted delight, Testarossa crawled out from beneath the powerful body. Standing on shaky legs, she moved to the row of sinks and gripped the edge. Thrusting her tight behind out, she slipped the remaining bit of leotard away from her swollen pussy lips and began to wiggle her hips.  
  
The horse snorted and approached her. Rearing up, it placed its front hooves onto the sink top. Testarossa shivered as she felt the flat, leaking head align itself with her throbbing slit. She began to gently rock her hips, trying to entice to beast to fuck her. The horse gave a sudden, powerful thrust, Testarossa’s eyes bulging from the heavy impact. She stood up on tiptoes, lifting her hips up and back to help the animal impale her. The horsecock, wet with her slick cunt oil, saliva and its own precum, slipped away from the offered hole, the head rubbing over her engorged clit.  
  
The blonde gave a gasp of delight as a surge of pleasure shot up her back, causing her body to tense. The horse snorted with obvious annoyance and attempted penetration again. Another miss, Testarossa drooling, eyelids slowly closing as her clit was struck again. As the hot, slimy horsedick whacked her sensitive nub, the muscles in her body clenched as she came, spraying her fem-juices onto the slab of fuck-meat.  
  
The horse stomped its hooves, made a slight shift to its weight and then thrust. The ridged head slammed against the trembling flaps of her fuckbox, folding them in as the cock began to enter her snug little tunnel. Testarossa threw her head back, screaming in pleasure and pain as the thick rod of equine meat began to stretch her out. Her fingers tensed against the sink’s surface, her palm pressing down painfully for support as she forced herself backwards onto the enormous length. A stab of sharp pain lanced up her tummy from her groin as the cockhead pressed against her cervix. The horse increased its pressure, refusing to be denied entrance to her womb.  
  
Testarossa, her head awash with buzzing pleasure and tingles of pain, pushed down, rolling her hips and widening her legs. Her moan pitched, turning into a sharp gasp as she felt her cervix began to collapse inwards, unable to rebuff the force of the cock ramming against them. With a sudden shriek, the bestial dick broke through and plunged deep into her womb, the flared tip bulging against her belly. Testarossa collapsed against the sink, panting, drool pooling from her slack jaw. Her lower body was suspended by the colossal, turgid horse cock, her trim stomach grossly distended.  
  
Through her blurry vision, the blonde woman could see her master feverishly jerking his thick cock, tugging the foreskin back and forth over the purple crown. Testarossa feebly extended her tongue, hoping he’d use her mouth for its earthly duty as a fuckhole, but soon she felt her body jolt as the horse began to pump. Her tits were scraped against the filthy sink, nipples grinding into the rough surface. The horse’s powerful body slammed against her butt, rippling the cheeks and causing them to redden.  
  
Testarossa moaned and gasped, her clitoris throbbing as her once tight cunt was stretched out and rearranged by the horse’s shaft. Her body spasmed, her chest rising and falling in sharp, trembling convulsions. She felt every imperfection covering the horsecock, every blood pumping vein, the leathery, fleshy texture as it rubbed against her flexing cuntal walls.  
  
The horse increased its pace, snorting and grunting, elevating her skewered hips with each stiff thrust. Testarossa felt like her spine might snap as it bent up with every upward thrust and the thought made her giddy. Suddenly, with a roaring neigh, the horse slammed into her, its massive, muscular body tensing as it came. Testarossa let out an unbridled, guttural shriek as the flare tip expanded and unleashed a torrent of boiling, sludgy horsecum into her womb. The cock pulsed as the balls pushed their seed up the shaft, flooding her stretched, battered cervix. Her belly swelled, bloating as it was pumped full, the sheer size and expanse lifting her up and balancing her on it.  
  
Testarossa cackled as she saw the reflection, finding the whole effect comical. Her master approached her, still beating his cock. With a stifled grunt, he began to ejaculate, shooting his seed over her sweat coated face. She stuck her tongue out, trying to capture any drop as it coated her. Her hands rubbed over her swollen belly, feeling the horsejizz bubbling away, her legs quaking as she climaxed again and again.  
  
Once its orgasm had ebbed away, the horse withdrew itself out of Testarossa’s gaping cunt. A thick slurry of cum gushed out of the palpitating hole, soaking her thighs and legs. The blonde crumpled onto the sink as her belly slowly deflated, her weight helping to expel more of the of the seed. Slowly, she slid onto the floor, eyes glazed, chest rising and falling slowly. Using the last of her strength, she turned around, resting her back against the sink.  
  
The horse’s dick jerked, and from the hole a powerful torrent of urine erupted out. Testrossa sighed as she was hosed down by the hot fluid. A second stream, weaker than the first, but still robust joined the horses. It lifted up, aiming for her gaping mouth. Testrossa began to gulp, shuddering as the burning waste coursed down her sore throat. Finally, the post orgasmic piss streams came to a trickle and then a stop. Without a word, the man took the horse and led it out of the room, leaving the cunt gaping, pissed soaked, cum filled slut alone on the filthy floor of the restroom.


	6. (Fatal Fury/King of Fighters) Mai Shiranui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags - Deepthroat, Blowjob, Facefuck, Throatfuck,

The Slut Room  
Starring: Mai Shiranui  
Series: Fatal Fury/King of Fighters/SNK Heroines

  
Mai Shiranui paused mid-thrust as she heard the hinges of the filthy toilet cubicle creak open. The busty, brunette kunoichi looked at the chubby, pimple faced man as he stared down at her. She licked her lips and resumed pumping the thick rubber dildo out of her gushing cunt, her swollen pussy lips gripping around the bumpy surface of the sex toy.  
  
‘Oh my god,’ the man gulped, transfixed on watching the cylindrical object thrusting in and out of her slippery fuck-hole. Shoving the dildo as far as she could up her sucking snatch, Mai slipped down from the toilet and grabbed the man by his shirt collar, pushing him back out into the filthy public restroom.  
  
Without a word, her hand moved down to his jeans and began to pop the buttons, the ugly, young man staring at her with large, bug eyes. Seeing a large zit on his cheek, she leant forward and swirled her tongue over the bump. He shuddered, his knees quivering, hands instinctively reaching out to grab her huge, bouncy tits.  
  
Mai gasped and arched her back, pushing the appealing orbs into his palms as she tugged his jeans and boxers down. Pushing his hands away, she dropped down to her knees and began to slowly kiss his throbbing cock. She shuddered as the bitter, musky taste filled her palate. The teen clearly hadn’t washed in a while, which was just the way Mai loved it.  
  
Grabbing the base of his dick, she began to sloppily press her lips against the head, her tongue snaking out to try and scrape up any crusty detritus. Her nose flared as she breathed deeply his sweaty scent, her head fuzzing over with cock-drunk lust.  
  
The boy was panting, looking down and watching as she debased herself for his pleasure. She could hear her cunt juices dripping onto the dirty tiled floor as her pussy coiled, flexed and sucked on the lodged dildo.  
  
‘Li-lick my balls!’ he said, his voice strained. Mai grunted and shoved her flushed, glossy faced against the wrinkled skin of his ballsac. She ran the tip of her tongue slowly over the surface, teasing them, before pressing the flat of her tongue against them and swabbing them. She coughed up some more spit, drenching the scrotum with foamy saliva, before her tongue slithered out to wash the rough skin between his balls and asshole.  
  
Tilting her head back to look at him with her large, brown eyes, she popped one of the hairy cum-tanks into her mouth and pressed her nose against the wiry pubic hair. Her eyes began to tear up from the salty reek and taste, her hips squirmed, trying to apply more pressure to the wedged dildo.  
  
‘Fuck, you’re a filthy slut!’ the teen growled before working up a thick wad of spit which he expelled at her.  
  
Mai moaned as it landed between her eyes and trickled down her cheek. He grunted and pushed her face away from his drenched testicles. ‘Open your mouth, you fucking depraved whore!’ he hissed.  
  
Her lips pulled back into a slutty smile, Mai opened her mouth. Grabbing her high-tied ponytail in his fist, the teen lined his throbbing cock and began to push the turgid length into her gaping gob. Mai shivered, her right-hand slithering down between her thick thighs, grinding her swollen clit with her palm. Her left hand moved behind the young man’s ass, pressing against one of the cheeks, holding him in place. As the cockhead bumped the back of her throat, she gagged, eyebrows creasing, viscous saliva coughing up from the back of her mouth. Swallowing it down, she angled her head and thrust herself forward, ingesting the tip of the member past her spasming palate.  
  
The teen groaned as Mai impaled her throat on his cock, sinking all the length into her gullet until his slobber drenched balls were resting against her chin. She held the position, letting her throat muscles work over his shaft as they contracted around him, trying to gulp him down. Listening to his moans and soft utterances, she slackened her jaw and stuck out her tongue, swabbing over the base of his cock and cum-orbs.  
  
Feeling her chest tighten, Mai pulled her head back, letting his wet cock drop from her mouth. Fingers still working over her pussy, she looked up at him. ‘Please, sir, fuck my stupid face. Use my mouth-cunt until you are satisfied.’  
  
Briefly, an image of a muscular man with waist-length blonde hair and smooth, handsome features came into her slutty thoughts. Andy… Andy, the word held some weight to it and at one point might have meant something. Soon, it vanished as the teen grabbed her ponytail with one pudgy hand and clamped the other beneath her jaw.  
  
Shoving his thick, smegma coated cock back into her panting mouth, he began to nail her head up and down his smelly fuckstick. His heavy balls smacked her slobber coated chin, her delicate nose bouncing off his sweaty crotch and tangle of pubic hair. Threads of saliva dangled from her chin, dribbling down onto her enormous, bouncing tits.  
  
As he drew his hips back, Mai tried to suck him back down her clinging throat, both hands now gripping his ass and helping to guide his thrusts. She was cross-eyed, moaning and grunting as she heard her lewd slurping and whorish gags as the cock pumped in and out of her snug oral-passage.   
  
Watery snot poured from her flared nostrils, mixing with her tears and the streaks of makeup which stained her flushed cheeks. Her eyes rolled white, lids flickering as he increased his pace, ramming his cock deeper and deeper into her, her neck swelling and contracting with each penetrating thrust.  
  
Her body shuddered as he gasped and ploughed himself balls deep into her, pressing her face into his groin. Mai felt his cock twitch, the testicles against her chin drawing up in the sac, as he began to cum. Each thick ejaculation surged through his lodged dick, vibrating her skewered throat as he unleashed his nut paste into her stomach.  
  
Mai swallowed, gulping down his cum, loving how it settled in her belly. She began togrind her nose into his pubic hair, her hands massaging the fat globes of his ass cheeks. Finally, with a sigh, the man pulled out and wiped his cock over her glistening face.  
  
‘Mmm, thank you,’ Mai moaned, kissing the head of his cock. ‘I’m always here if you or your friends ever need to dump a load…’


	7. Spiderman - Mary Jane Watson (Commission)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Deepthroating, Skullfucking, PissDrinking, Anal, Gape, Rhino

The Slut Room

Starring: Mary Jane Watson  
Series: Spiderman (90's Cartoon)

Written By SinnersQuill

  
  
  
The door to the restroom flung open, banging against the grimy walls. Alexsei Sytsevich stormed in, jaw clenched, the veins on the side of his thick neck popping. His nose wrinkled as the ripe smell of the public toilets hit him, that dank mix of drugs and piss. Still, when nature called, there was little he could do.  
  
Kicking open one of the cubicles, he unzipped the front of his battle suit and hefted out his enormous cock. Tilting his head back, he uttered a relieved groan as he emptied his swollen bladder, the powerful stream splashing against the murky water. He sniffed and looked around the small space, noticing all the graffiti which had been sprawled on the walls.  
  
Many numbers, with promises of good times and hot women, were faded, with flecks of dried urine and shit. He smirked as he noticed a few crude drawings as well, mostly of busty women getting violated, or sucking immense cocks.  
  
As his stream ran to a trickle, he heard a low moan in the stall next to his. It sounded feminine. Cock still dangling between his meaty legs, he left the cubicle and pushed opened the one next to it.  
  
His eyes widened, his dick pulsing. Seated on the toilet, her long legs spread open, was Mary Jane Watson. Dressed only in fishnet stockings and glossy red 3-inch heels, the big titted redhead was moaning as she steadily pumped a large rubber dildo in and out of her asshole. Her heavily mascaraed eyes were closed, her juicy, plump lips slightly parted, her pink cunt oozing.  
  
Rhino blinked, not really believing what he was seeing. He had read in a paper that the famous supermodel had vanished without a trace over a week ago, and he had been curious as to where she’d gone. Like many men, Alexsei Sytsevich had jerked off more than a few times to the smoking hot redhead. But to find her in this shithole, of all places, debasing herself. Suddenly, he began to laugh, his massive hands clutching the sides of the stall.  
  
Over his laughter, he heard Mary Jane moan and then slip off from the toilet. He looked down and saw the panting redhead looking up at him with smouldering eyes, her mouth partly open, her tongue slipping out to lick her lips.  
  
‘Hey, slut, you hungry?’ Rhino asked, grabbing the base of his massive cock and slapping the end against Mary Jane’s face. She moaned, her hips squirming as she tilted her head back and gave his cock a kiss.  
  
‘Mmmm, yes sir,’ she breathed, her hands slipping between her legs to rub her slippery pussy. ‘Please sir, will you fuck my slutty throat?’ She bent down and began to kiss his feet, her round, juicy ass thrust up in the air. ‘Please sir, my throat-cunt is the best,’ she moaned between kisses. ‘Everyone who uses me says I’m the best toilet they’ve ever used…’  
  
Rhino shivered. The level of depravity this woman was engaging in was far beyond anything he’d ever imagined. ‘Toilet, huh?’ He reached down and grabbed her by her voluminous red hair. ‘What does a toilet do?’  
  
Mary Jane moaned as she writhed in his tight grip, her hands still feverishly rubbing her snatch. ‘Nnngh! Toilets swallow cocks, sir. We eat cum, shit, and drink piss!’ She tilted her head back and opened her mouth, her tongue sticking out. Rhino felt his cock give a powerful twinge. Taking her out from the cubicle, he dropped her to her knees and hefted his dick into his hands, pointing the tip towards the depraved slut. Mary Jane stretched open her mouth and enveloped the bulbous head, her tongue lapping around the crown, collecting up any lingering drops of piss and crud. She swallowed it down and began to push her head forward, forcing more of the massive shaft into the hot, wet passage. Rhino grunted and widened his stance. He watched as the redhead wrapped her hands around the root of his fuck-stick and began to pump the base in time with her jerking head as it slipped back and forth over the tip. Her lips dragged along the thick, vein covered surface, leaving it glistening with her saliva, her tongue trying to move beneath him, only to be pinned down by his girth. Spittle and drool began to slip past her enclosed lips, drenching her chin and leaving long, slimy tendrils dangling from her jaw.  
  
Mary Jane’s chest heaved as she began to increase her pace, ingesting more of his huge cock into her mouth. Clapping her head in his hands, Rhino pushed her down, listening to her choke on his dick as it was stuffed into her throat. He gritted his teeth as he stared down at the redhead squatting before him, his pressure on the back of her skull increasing as he crammed himself into the supermodel’s drooling mouth.  
  
Her eyes were screwed shut, tears running down the sides of her reddening face, her nostrils wide and leaking watery snot as she gagged and drooled on his veiny member. He saw those juicy red lips nearing the base of his cock, her lips extended as she tried to swallow him down. Mary Jane shuddered, her throat spasming around him as she tried to breathe, suffocated by the girthy shaft clogging her gullet.  
  
Her hands reached around and gripped his ass, clinging onto the toned cheeks as she impaled herself on his cock. Rhino wrapped his meaty hands around her head, his fingers weaving between the locks of her hair. Mary-Jane squirmed on the spot, her juicy ass grinding into her heels. Grunting, Rhino began to push her down onto his cock, forcing more of his immense length into the snug confines of her gullet.  
  
The front of her slender neck bulged, grossly swelling as it was stretched out by the thick rod of his pulsing fuck meat. Mary-Jane was forced to swallow every inch until her lips pressed against the tangle of pubic hair. She moaned and began to grind her nose into his crotch, his fat, pulsating balls resting against her chin. Her snot leaking nostrils opened as she tried to breathe, her eyes rolling white as he suffocated her on his cock.  
  
Rhino tilted his head back and groaned, his buttocks flexing as he rotated his pelvis slowly, rubbing his sweaty, musky groin into the skewered supermodel’s glistening face. Her fingernails dug into the flesh of his ass, the sharp pain heightening his pleasure. He clamped down hard on her skull and slowly dragged her head back.  
  
With a slimy *pop*, Rhino yanked his member out the redhead’s drooling, panting mouth, stretching her bruised lips as he did. He looked down at the thick threads of slobber connecting his cock with her gaping mouth, her tongue hanging out, her body heaving, fat, shapely tits jiggling.  
  
Collecting her hair into a ponytail, he lifted her head up and plunged his cock past her slacken jaw. Mary Jane coughed up a torrent of saliva as her throat was impaled again. Grabbing the back of her head with his free hand, Rhino began to pump his hips, stuffing his cock down to the root in her gullet. The pupils of her eyes rolled upwards, her eyelids flickering, saliva and mucus being pushed out past the edges of her stretched out lips as he pounded her throat.  
  
Her face bounced off the muscular pelvis as he brutally nailed her head to his crotch. Her knees drew tightly together, as she kneeled in front of him, her back arching as she thrust her large ass out to give him a view of it. Her hands had moved to his hips and were gripping them tightly for support.  
  
Suddenly, Rhino bellowed and rammed himself down her throat, mashing her tear-streaked face against his groin. He felt his large cum-tanks draw up in their wrinkly sac. ‘Slut!’ he roared as he began to spew his chunky cum into her stomach. Beneath him, Mary-Jane writhed, her moans of pleasure muffled as she swallowed his ejaculate.  
  
Rhino, his great body shuddering, held her in place, his legs tensing as he emptied the contents of his swollen balls down the redhead’s greedy gullet, pumping her belly full of his nut-snot.  
  
Finally, as his cock gave a few final spurts, he pulled her off him and let her drop to the dirty floor. Mary-Jane lay there, panting, her tongue hanging slack from her mouth. Rhino watched as her body shifted slightly, hands moving beneath her. She began to moan as her fingers found their way to her cunt, rubbing the swollen lips.  
  
Feeling his cock surge, Rhino bent down and grabbed the redhead by her hair and dragged her into one of the cubicles. Turning her around, he pushed her in, laughing as she tripped and fell against the toilet. Her hands placed on the rim of the filth-encrusted seat, Mary Jane thrust her heart-shaped behind out and slowly shook her hips. Hefting his engorged cock into his hands, he slapped her full cheeks, watching as the soft flesh rippled from the impact. Mary Jane moaned, her back bending, her lips pulling into a content smile.  
  
‘Spread your ass!’ Rhino growled, rubbing a hand slowly over his throbbing cock. Giggling, Mary Jane’s fingers slowly tip-toed to the full, firm curves of her shapely ass and pulled the supple cheeks apart. Rhino felt a powerful twinge in his cock as he looked at the tiny wrinkled fissure of her anus. Wrapping one hand on her narrow waist, he pressed the tip of his engorged member against the opening and pushed.  
  
He spread the tiny hole open, the bulbous head of his cock sinking into her chute. The moaning redhead began to wiggle her hips, the dilated rim of her anus tightly gripping around his girth. Keeping a firm grip on her waist, he began to shallowly fuck her ass, Mary Jane groaning and squeezing her firm breasts as they heaved with each of his heavy strokes.  
  
He was able to force himself through the tight ring of her open rectum to press past her colon, Mary Jane groaning, her legs trembling. Pulling her wide hips towards him, Rhino sank the entire length of his fuckrod into her ass, his balls mashing against her throbbing cunt lips.  
  
Rhino clenched his jaw, the tendons in his thick neck bulging at the sensation of her tiny hole clamping around with a hot, rough grip. He watched her foxy body twisting, sweat glimmering between her smooth shoulder blades and shapely back. Looking down, he saw the large globes of her heart-shaped ass pressed against his groin and a licentious smile spread on his face.  
  
Slowly drawing his hips back, making the little slut feel every throbbing inch of his meat scraping her anal tract, he tightened his grip on her waist and then slammed forward until her juicy ass was flush against his muscular pelvis.  
  
The force behind his thrust lifted Mary Jane from her feet, her hands quickly grabbing the toilet seat for support as he rammed his entire length up her shitter. Rhino tilted his head, gritting his teeth as he began to steadily pump into her asshole, his heavy ball smacking her dripping cunt with each impaling stroke. Mary Jane’s head slackened, her tongue dangling, eyes glazed as her body was lifted and violently shunted back and forth on the toilet seat. Reaching over, Rhino wrapped his thick fingers around her head, the tips pressing into the skull, and then stuffed her head into the toilet bowl. He laughed as he heard the redhead try to pull away from his grip, but he held her firm and removing his remaining hand from her waist, he flushed the toilet. Letting the water drench her submerged head, the long hair becoming a tangled mess, he pulled her back. Mary Jane gasped, filthy water trickling down her face, her tits rippling as she sucked down large mouthfuls of air.  
  
‘What do you say,’ he growled, gripping her jaw and twisting her head, so she was looking at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
Mary Jane squirmed in his grip, her fingers trying to slide down to her dripping cunt. ‘Nnngahh! Thank you for cleaning this worthless slut,’ she panted. ‘You are so kind!’  
  
Releasing her, her body crumpling back onto the toilet seat, he enveloped her slim waist in his hands, spread his thick legs and began to brutally fuck her. He saw the ring of her asshole distend as he pulled back, the band of muscles drawn tightly around his pulsing shaft. Mary Jane bent down and began to run her tongue over the filthy seat, collecting up any flecks of detritus she could and chewing it in her mouth.  
  
Her ass cheeks rippled and clapped as he plunged into her, Mary Jane grunting and moaning as her insides were rearranged by the enormous cock. Rhino’s brow was peppered with beads of sweat. He could feel his orgasm nearing, the cum in his swollen sack bubbling away ready for release. Quickly, he thought back to Mary Jane Watson’s life, remembering she had a husband.  
  
‘What would your husband say if he saw you like this!’ he grunted, increasing his thrusts, desperate for release.  
  
Mary Jane lifted her head, clumps of her toilet water-soaked hair clinging to her beautiful, flushed face. ‘Nnngh, fuck him!’ she hissed, her lips peeling back to reveal her perfect teeth. ‘He’s too busy saving the city and fucking that skank, Black Cat. Fucking, pussy bitch-boy!’  
  
Rhino grinned. ‘Who is your pussy, bitch-boy husband?’ he asked, his thrusts slowing as he savoured the sucking, snug recesses of her shitchute constricting around him.  
  
‘Nnngh, Ah! Spiderman!’ she moaned. ‘More, more!’  
  
Rhino’s grip tightened, his grin slowly dissolving into a twisted smile. ‘Spiderman? That freak is your husband!’ He rammed back into her, jolting her from her feet. Removing his hands from her waist, he locked her shoulders into a full nelson and straightened her body against his. ‘Spiderman! Fucking Spiderman!’ he growled, throwing all his weight into his upward thrusts and bringing her down to make sure every inch of his cock was shoved up her shitpipe.  
  
Mary Jane, head limp, drooling, eyes staring unfocused, gave a gurgled murmur. Rhino hammered into her, his testicles swinging up and smacking her cunt. Mary Jane lifted her legs up, resting her feet on the paper dispenser and a small metal bar which had been once used for magazines. Her body had almost been completely sapped of strength, her only movements were slight shifts in her hips, the heaving of her bouncing tits and her gasps, moans and grunts.  
  
‘I’ve melted your fucking brain, you fucking, stupid cunt!’ Rhino snarled. ‘I can’t wait for your loser husband to see you! No fucking man will ever want you!’  
  
A hissing ‘Yessss!’ coming from the woman as she squirted her girl-slime was enough to finally push him to his climax. With one, final ram, Rhino buried himself into the redhead’s ass and erupted. His load spewed out, exploding from his cock and filling her bowels with his ball slop. He stood for a full minute, his testicles churning in his scrotum as they pumped her full. Finally, Rhino loosened his grip and let her collapse back onto the toilet, her ass stuck out as she rested on the seat’s edge. Rhino looked at the cavernous opening that had once been an asshole. In the dark, fleshly innards, he saw the exposed rings of her colon. The edges of her stretched out asshole winked as they tried to seal the gaping hole.  
  
Grunting, Rhino took his cock back into his hand and aimed the head towards the yawning hole nestled between those shapely globes of ass flesh. Sighing, he began to relieve himself, his hot piss spraying out in a concentrated stream. It hit her back and he quickly angled it so it filled her twitching anus. Mary Jane moaned and lifted her hips, bowing her back to give him a clear target, her right hand slipping back between her legs to finger herself again.  
  
As his bladder emptied, the last few dribbles of urine falling from his flaccid cock, Rhino tucked himself back into his battle suit, spat onto the former super model’s back, and then pushed the cubicle door open with a bang, leaving the redhead with a belly full of cum and an ass full of cum and piss.


	8. [Commission] Naoto Shirogane (Persona 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuckold, Lipstick, Piss Drinking, Sex, Loving Girlfriend

The Slut Room

  
  


\- Naoto Shirogane -

  
  


By Sinner’s Quill

  
  


For Anonymous

  
  


***

  
  
Naoto Shirogane hummed to herself as she applied the dark blue lipstick, following the gentle bow shape of her upper lip. It was hard to see her reflection in the filth encrusted mirror, the glass cracked and smeared with something she’d rather not know the origins of. Dried pen marker stained the surface, depicting sordid acts and crude drawings of large breasted, impossibly narrow waisted women.   
  
It, along with the stink of urine, shit, and a potent concoction of drugs made the rundown public restroom unbearable for normal people.   
  
For Naoto Shirogane, however, it was perfect. She couldn’t remember how or when she’d come into this squalid place. Perhaps she’d been following a lead on a case, back when she’d cared about being a detective, when she’d cared about merit and being judged on her work. That, along with all other concerns, were all in a past life now.   
  
Since entering this place, she’d undergone a transformation, as if the filth had seeped into her and corrupted her mind. She’d largely abandoned her androgynous appearance, dressing now in miniskirts, tube tops, and glossy six-inch heels. If she wore any underwear it was only the flimsiest of string bikinis – though for now she’d decided to go commando, as she enjoyed the air on her cunt lips.   
  
Though she still retained her short blue hair, she now wore makeup, paying particular attention to her eyes with heavy applications of mascara and eyeliner, being sure to extend her lashes. It helped to give her a trashy, smokey, pornstar look, and contributed to her life as a cheap, easy piece of fuck-meat.   
  
As she finished running the tip of her lipstick over her bottom lip, rubbing it with her little finger to even the spread of the cosmetic, she blew a kiss at her reflection. Adding some blush to her cheeks, helping to define the pretty curves of her features, she stepped back and slowly licked her lips as she admired her work.   
  
She looked like an absolute slut, complete fuck trash... but she was still missing something. As she studied the reflection, her large, smokey eyes drifted over to the blue cap - her trademark. Smiling, she picked it up and gently set it on her head, adjusting it slightly to an angle to give her that little extra sass.   
  
Now she looked perfect.   
  
Naoto didn’t get too long to appreciate her look as she heard the creak of the restroom’s door being pushed open. She adjusted the tight tube-top, being sure to display as much cleavage as possible and then turned with a lusty smile on her painted lips.   
  
A young man had entered and was looking at her with droopy eyes. His black hair was disheveled, with the overhead yellowy lights of the room giving it a greasy sheen. There was a beauty mark under his left eye and his thick lips were parted as he breathed heavily. He stood with a noticeable slouch, his hands in his pockets as he stared at her.   
  
Naoto recognized him instantly. Mitsuo Kubo. As she looked at him, a vestige of a memory entered her sex addled mind. Hadn’t he been the one she’d been assigned to find? Wasn’t he responsible for a murder? The thought vanished as she approached him and encircled her arms around his neck. Purring, she drew him into a deep kiss, his body going rigid as she pressed herself against him.   
  
She ground her hips, rubbing her cunt on his thigh, smearing her juices on his trousers, as she began to kiss his cheeks. Her tongue slipped out, tracing over his lips, her hands sliding up the back of his head, her fingers running through the greasy hair. Kubo was staring with wide eyes, a swell forming in his groin as she gyrated her slim body against him.   
  
Placing a long, sloppy kiss on his right cheek, leaving a heavy imprint of her lipstick, Naoto slipped her arms away and stepped back. “So...” she purred as she slowly ran her hands over the front of her slim body. “What are you doing in here?” She glanced over at one of the stained urinals. “Need to take a piss?”   
  
Kubo continued to stare, his mouth open, his breathing heavy. Beads of sweat formed on his brows, trickling down the sides of his face.   
  
Naoto licked her lips and bent forwards as her hands cupped her groin. “Or...” she said slowly, eyes sliding shut as she slipped a finger into her pussy. “You could fuck me...” she moaned. “My sluthole needs a big, juicy cock to fill it... listen...”   
  
She began to work her fingers in and out of her cunt, the small room filling with the sticky, squelching sounds of her juices being stirred. Naoto exhaled slowly and then drew her glistening fingers out and brought them to her mouth. She extended her tongue, the pink, nimble muscle slowly running up the length of her long digits, collecting residue and gulping it down.   
  
Kubo’s hands move down to his zipper as he watched her suck down her female slime. Naoto cooed, eyes drooping to slutty half-slits as his trousers fell and she saw the large cock slip out of his cum encrusted briefs. The head was already leaking, the precum oozing from the narrow opening at the tip. Naoto grinned as she saw it and moved towards the urinals, Kubo following her. Nestling herself into one of the urinals, she rested her ass on the rim and spread her legs for the unkempt boy.   
  
Kubo lined his cock up with her soaking pussy, and hooked her knees with his hands, lifting her legs and pushing them back. Naoto grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him into a hungry, sucking kiss. “C’mon,” she whispered as they parted. “Put that big dick into me! I wanna feel it! I want it to tear me apart!”   
  
Kubo swallowed before he was drawn into another smoldering kiss. Naota moaned into his mouth as he slid into her, spreading her throbbing cunt lips apart. Pushing her legs so they were crammed against her elbows, he began to thrust hard into her. Naota reached beneath her, spreading her ass cheeks so his swollen balls slapped her twitching asshole.   
  
As Kubo pulled away from their kiss, a thread of saliva connecting their mouths, Naota stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes back. The corners of her lips lifted into a sluttish smile as her throbbing cunt was fucked, churning the juices as Kubo’s cock rubbed her clenching walls.   
  
Kubo clenched his jaw, the veins on his scrawny neck bulging as he put all his weight into his thrusts. “Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!” he growled with each vicious pump, banging her back and head into the discolored ceramic. “Fuck you! Fuck you!”   
  
“Yes!” Naoto hissed. “Fuck me! Fuck me like the worthless fuckhole I am!” She licked his cheek, before placing a deep, wet kiss, leaving a smeared imprint of lipstick.   
  
Kubo tightened his grip, pushing down on her. He worked up a wad of saliva and spat it at her. Naoto moaned as it splattered her face and then parted her lips, tongue extended. Kubo coughed, drawing up a thick piece of phlegm, before spitting it into her open mouth.   
  
Naoto caught it on her tongue and drew it into her mouth, rolling it around, before gulping. Kubo increased his pace, driving his dick harder and deeper into her sopping hole. Suddenly, the grunts and wet smack of sweat coated skin was joined by a ringing. It was a popular, vapid pop song. Naoto tried to ignore the ring tone, but when Kubo’s pace began to slacken, she glared at the bag resting on the sink next to the urinal.   
  
Kubo plunged his hand into the bag and withdrew the pink, glitter covered phone and handed it to her. “Thank you,” she moaned as she took it. “Now fuck me! Give me all that huge, beautiful cock! Fuck my cunt!”   
  
Naoto’s eyes slid shut as he drew back slowly, dragging his length along her coiling walls, before slamming back into her with body jolting force. As he settled back into ploughing her, the blue haired girl glared at her phone. On the screen she saw the name Yu. Around the name were little hearts, a symbol of the love she’d once had for him. Her lips pulled into a sneer, only for it to morph into a depraved smile.   
  
Pressing the receive button, she put the phone on mic and then held it up to her lips. “Nngh! That’s it, baby!” she moaned into the receiver. “Gimmie all of that huge cock! Yu’s tiny little willy could never satisfy me! My hungry, needy cunt needs a proper cock to fill it! Harder! Nngh, harder!”   
  
“Naoto...?” Yu’s voice was low, sounding strained. Her depraved smile widened as she heard a shift in his tone. He sounded like he was about to cry.   
  
“You should kill yourself, Yu!” Naoto moaned. “Your iddy biddy willy can never make me happy! Do you hear this? Nngh, I wish you could see how a real man fucks me!” She inhaled and then sighed. “He’s making my pussy feel so good...”   
  
“Naoto, pah-please, where are you? I’ll save you... I don’t know what’s going on but-”   
  
Naoto smirked and tossed the phone across the room. It smacked against the wall, stuck for a moment by the sticky residue, before clattering to the floor. Naoto grinned as she saw it was still transmitting the call, meaning that Yu could still hear her getting fucked.   
  
Wrapping her arms around Kubo’s neck, she began to kiss him over and over, sucking on his tongue as he increased his pace, slamming into her with hard, scraping strokes. The pressure in her pussy was increasing, building up for the release she so desperately needed.   
  
“Nngh, give me more!” she moaned. “Cum in me! Cum inside of me!” She kissed Kubo deeply. “Nngh, I love you so much! I love your cock! I love your cum! I want you to knock me up!”   
  
Kubo began to shudder, his brows creasing. He drove into her one last time, before screaming. Naoto clenched tightly around him as her own orgasm struck, her breath pitching as her body seized up. She felt Kubo’s cock pulsing inside of her, spewing its hot cum deep into her drooling cunt. Naoto’s eyes closed as she panted, her hips twitching. Kubo jammed his lips against hers, his tongue pushing itself deep into her mouth.   
  
Naoto moaned into the kiss, her tongue rolling and caressing his as her hand followed his back before resting against the back of his head. She felt the greasiness of his hair against her fingers, causing her to shudder with pleasure. “That’s it baby! Nngh, yeah just like that!” she moaned in his ear. Her tongue slithered out and lapped his earlobe. “I want your dirty sperm to rape my eggs... I want your child!”   
  
Kubo’s hands released her as he braced himself against the urinal, his hips bucking as he continued to douse her sucking cunt with his cum. Naoto sighed, head tilting back as she felt every jolt of the throbbing cock. She felt every forceful squirt as the virile seed erupted from his tip. Maybe that was an aspect of the room, Naoto couldn’t be certain, and she didn’t care. With her legs freed from his grip, she encircled them around his waist, pulling him closer to her. “Nngh... so hot. Your cum is so fucking hot! I love it!” Her hand moved down to her groin, fingers running through the tuff of well-groomed pubic hair. “I can feel it! Mmm, it's so deep!” She stuck her tongue out as her eyes rolled up. “I’m going to have your baby for sure!”   
  
Kubo panted, sweat beading from his brow and dripping down onto Naoto. Finally, after flexing his hips with one more spasmodic jerk, the young man withdrew himself from her throbbing pussy. Naoto’s slipped two fingers into her sloppy fuckhole, stirring the cum within the drooling hole. Curling her fingers, she scooped up some of the seed and brought it to her mouth, loudly sucking it down.   
  
Just as she was about to slide her hand down for another fingerful, Kubo seized her head and pulled her from the urinal. Naoto staggered to her feet, her eyes widening with momentary surprise, only for the young man to shove her down to her knees.   
  
Seeing the cock pointed at her face, Naoto adjusted herself so she was kneeling in a spread leg squat, her tight ass resting on her heels. Kubo grabbed the base of his cock and began to stroke it hard and fast, the foreskin peeling back from over the engorged head.   
  
“Hold your hat beneath your chin,” he growled.   
  
Naoto did as he instructed, the hat now doubling up as a bowl. “You need to piss?” she asked, smiling.   
  
Kubo grunted as he kept stroking his dick, Naoto’s hips shifting as she listened to the slick, sticky sound. “Go on,” she moaned. “Nngh! I’ll be the best piss-drinking slut you’ve ever had!”   
  
Suddenly he began to twitch and quickly angled his cockhead down towards her. A powerful surge of piss sprayed out, before it formed into a steady, consistent stream. It filled Naoto’s mouth. Soon it was brimming, the excess pouring over her bottom lip, running down her chin and falling into the hat.   
  
Naoto watched as Kubo emptied his bladder, the frothing, amber colored liquid roiling in her mouth and hat. It kept flowing, drenching the kneeling girl, matting her hair to her head. Her eyes watered as the acrid reek of it filled her flared nostrils. She gulped mouthful after brimming mouthful of his steaming piss, the rest collecting into her hat, soaking through the fabric.   
  
As his stream started to diminish, Naoto lifted the hat over her head, pouring the remaining piss over herself. Settling the hat back onto her wet, clumped hair, she drew Kubo’s cock into her mouth and swallowed the last few drops.   
  
Once he was finished, the blue haired girl looked up at him with loving eyes as she began to loudly slurp on his cock.   
  



	9. Chapter 8 - Requests (Please Read - before contacting)

Hi all,  
  
Got a few stories in a work and a few others pieces I'm currently writing, but those are all pretty big projects. I like to write some smaller pieces just to keep me in shape.  
  
For those of you who don't know how the Slut Room works...  
  
The premise, as you can surmise, is that there is a force which feeds on sexual energy. Like any good ambush predator, it needs a lure to tempt the actual prey (men, women, animals and everything else) to enter and relive themselves.  
  
The lure in question is usually female. Within every universe, this entity exists. It seeps into a public bathroom (the dirtier, the better) and there it waits until a suitable piece of bait passes by. The bait in question will then return to the public toilet and become a totally depraved slut. Anything goes within these restrooms, and I mean anything.  
  
Gangbang, Anal, Skullfucking, Tap, Dap, Dvp, Tvp, aliens, beasts, monsters, pissing, shitting, vomiting, slapping, beating, even murder (as the lure will be regenerated with no adverse consequences). The energy generated by these perverted acts are what the entity feeds on – sort of like Pennywise feeding on children’s fear.  
  
So, I'd like to open this up for some requests. If there is someone you want to throw into the slutroom, e-mail me your idea at [SinnersQuill@protonmail.com](mailto:SinnersQuill@protonmail.com).  
  
The ideas and pitches I like the best, I'll write and add to this list of smut.  
  
Pretty much everything is okay, expect for kids - obviously. Just tell me who you wanna see in the room and what you want to see happen to them.   
  
For example you might say - Alexis (from Yugioh GX) gets brutally skullfucked by some horny Slither Red Students.   
  
The requests won't be any bigger than 1 to 2k words, as I plan to make these quick pieces.  
  
Looking forward to reading your twisted ideas, you utter perverts.  
  
  
  
SQ


	10. (Request) Tifa Urinalhart (Final Fantasy VII)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throatfuck, Ball Worship, Stink, Piss Drinking, Depraved Slut, Smegma,

Tifa Lockhart moaned as the yellow, acrid piss drenched her skin, running over her in trickling rivulets. She extended her tongue, trying to catch the hot stream. The man above her hadn’t even bothered to use her for sexual relief, despite her moans and begging for him to abuse her. Instead, he’d looked at her disheveled state, sneered and then pulled his dick out to empty the contents of his bladder on her.

The man shifted, directing the stream into her open mouth and Tifa began to gargle as she was filled up, causing the brimming liquid to bubble. As it began to spill over her lips and run into her nose, she gulped it down, quickly opening her mouth to drink more.

“You’re fucking disgusting,” The man hissed. “I wouldn’t fucking touch you. Who the hell knows what I would catch!”

Tifa swallowed down another mouthful of his cloudy piss, shuddering at the bitter taste. She opened her mouth again, but the forceful stream had begun to diminish, turning into a trickle. The man stepped forward, allowing the remaining drizzle to splash her chin and slither down the side of her head. Once he’d finished, he shook any lingering drops onto her before he tugged his dick back into his trousers.

Panting, Tifa slid her hands between her legs, fingers slipping into her pulsing cunt. She gasped as she heard the audible squelch of her juices. “Mmm, do you wanna fuck my throat?” she purred, before opening her mouth and angling her head to he could see into her gob. The man just looked at her, stepped back and then spat into her open mouth, before turning and closing the toilet’s stall with a loud bang.After she’d gulped down his saliva, Tifa squirmed in frustration, her fingers moving deeper into her drooling fuckhole. So far only one man had given her the brutal fucking she needed, leaving her in her current state.

Her white tank-top was pulled up over her large tits, the fabric rumpled around her collarbone. The black mini skirt had also been rolled up around her waist, revealing her cunt and the thick mound of pubic hair matted with cum and piss. She sighed as she ran a hand over her tits, wincing slightly as she brushed the tender nipples. They were still sore from the rough groping they had been subjected to.

The last man who had used her as the easy fuck slut she was, had grabbed them, using them for leverage as he rammed his cock deep into her throat, choking her and causing her to blackout. Tifa moaned at the memory, her back curving against the toilet seat, her long legs flexing against the cistern. Her cunt throbbed, the engorged lips sensitive to her touch. “Nnngh!” she moaned. “Cock, I need cock!”

She heard the door to the run-down public toilets open and then heard heavy footsteps. Tifa swallowed, stopping herself jumping out and pouncing on the person. They stopped outside of the toilet stall she occupied. A large man, powerfully built, with broad shoulders, thick arms, but with an obvious gut, opened the door and stepped in.

He looked down at her and cupped the large swell bulging in the front of his trousers. “Hey slut,” he growled. “You hungry?”

Tifa’s large eyes slid closed as a whorish smile spread on her lips. “Yessssss,” she hissed, her hands slithering back to her pussy. “Please fuck my throat!”

The man chuckled as he began to unbuckle his belt. “You don’t remember me, do you, Tifa Lockhart?” He paused and then pointed to a large bruise on the right side of his squat head. “You shattered my cheek when you kicked me,” he growled. “All because I grabbed one of those big tits of yours...” He stroked his chin as he looked down at the panting and desperate woman. “You know, thinking about it... I don’t think you deserve my cock... not after how you treated me...”Tifa writhed on the toilet seat. She had no memory of such things. Occasionally, unknown images would enter her thoughts, images of a man dressed in black with long silver-hair. There were other images as well, perhaps remnants of memories all but forgotten. One did seem to linger, a man with blond spiky hair who wielded an enormous sword.

The thought of the blond man only increased her already feverish lust. Tifa’s fingers began to move faster between her thighs, thrusting deep past her folds. “Nnngh, I’m sorry, sir. I’m just a stupid cunt who needs your cock! Please sir, I’ll do anything!”

The man laughed as she twisted on the toilet. “Well, it’s been a while since I’ve been able to bath,” he said. He pulled down his trousers, revealing stained, crusted underwear.

“Nnngh ahh” Tifa moaned as she gazed up at the soiled underwear. “Please useme to clean your cock! Please fuck my worthless throat cunt! Please just use me!” her voice broke with a small sob as desperation broke through. The heat from her drooling cunt, the hotness in her core, and the taunting image of the blond man, drove her to a state of near mental collapse.

The man scratched his belly, then blew into his hand. He looked at the former contents of his nose and then bent down, smearing the snot and crusted detritus onto her face. Seeing a particularly large piece of hardened mucus, he scraped the fleck off and then offered it to Tifa.

Her lips closed around his fingers, tongue collecting the morsal and gulping it down. She smiled as he withdrew his fingers and then pulled his underwear down his muscular legs. His cock, though only semi-hard, was a girthy seven inches. She saw that there were several lumps under the foreskin covering the fat head. The greasy smell of his unwashed dick caused her eyes to slide shut in depraved pleasure, as its heady stench brought a spell of faintness to her.

The man stepped forward, leaving his trousers and underwear on the floor, and then rested his heavy cock on her face. Tifa’s nostrils flared as she inhaled its reeking stench, a potent combination of sweat, grease, piss and the natural salty scent of musk. She kissed the cock, gasping as it swelled. The shaft hardened as she continued to kiss and moan.

The cock grew to its full length, an impressive nine inches and thicker than a soda can. The bloated balls twitched in their wrinkled sac and Tifa craned her neck to place a deep, loving kiss on the cum heavy testicles.

As the man peeled back his foreskin, Tifa saw that the swollen head was coated in large accumulations of crusted, grossly discoloured smegma. The busty brawler widened her mouth, staring lovingly at the cock as it was lined up with her gaping maw. As he guided the filth encrusted head past her lips, Tifa immediately began to scrape up the brittle gunk, digging her tongue deep into his swollen glans. She extended her lips, wrapping them around the tip, creating a lewd funnel as she began to loudly slurp and suck.

The ripe, fermented taste of the smegma made her retch, her body shuddering. Despite the taste, the degrading act only increased her acute arousal and her finger delved deeper into her gushing pussy, soaking her fingers in cunt syrup.

As Tifa scrubbed more of the accumulated thick dick filth she angled her head back, trying to swallow down more of the man’s cock. He chuckled and shifted himself. His legs bent as he loomed over her, feeding more of the pulsing shaft into the stacked beauty.

Tifa coughed as the fat head bumped the entrance to her throat. The man pulled his hips back, giving her only a moment to adjust herself, before he thrust.

Tifa gulped down the surging cock, the front of her graceful swan neck swelling as her gullet was filled. Her back bent against the toilet, her eyes sliding shut as her orgasm struck. She grunted, her body twitching, thighs drawing together as she climaxed.

The man continued to push forward, sinking himself into her contracting throat, before his plump balls came to rest on her nose. Tifa inhaled the powerful odor, moaning as it filled her head and brought a moment of pleasant numbness to her.

Wrapping his fat hands around her bulging neck, the man began to stiffly pump his hips. Tifa’s eyes rolled white as the throbbing length scraped out her gullet, dragging out torrents of saliva to hang down from her upturned head. His balls slapped her face each time he thrust forward, leaving her feeling dazed. The slow expansion and contract of her slender neck caused the stacked bartender to draw her thighs together, applying pressure onto her cunt. She began to gyrate her hips, smearing her soaking pussy lips against the filthy cistern, leaving a sticky, glistening trail.

The man’s grip on her neck tightened as he increased his pace, fucking her throat with rapid thrusts. Tifa gagged and retched around him, her hands grabbing ahold of his ass for support. Fresh tears began to run down her reddening face, mixing with the sheets of throat slop and sweat. She dug her fingers into his ass, lovingly kneading him.

The man grunted, his muscles tensing as he drilled her snug gullet. Tifa gagged, her brows pinching, as he stuffed himself balls deep into her, fresh spittle spewing from between her lips. “Take it!” the man growled, his voice straining. “Take it all, you fucking nasty little slut!”

Tifa’s head was craned back, strings of saliva flying off her slobbery lips as he slammed into her. More throat slop spewed from her mouth and gushed down her face, running over her upturned head in a sticky drench. Her fingers dug into his ass as she came again, her back arched as she sprayed the cistern in glistening pussy juices.

“Shit, shit, SHIT!” the man roared. He threw all his weight into one final thrust, bashing the back of her head against the toilet rim, dazing Tifa. As his contracting balls coverd her widened nostrils, Tifa spluttered as his cock twitched in her throat and began to spew a copious amount of thick cum.

“I’ve been backed up for a week, you fucking whore!” the man snarled as he squeezed her neck, pressing down on his embedded dick.

Tifa widened her jaw and slipped her tongue out. She swabbed it over his wiry, matted pubic hair, adoring the salty, heady taste of sweat and grease. Her eyes rolled back in her skull, her legs flexing against the toilet as his smelly cock continued to pump load after load of nasty, thick cum into her belly.

The man, feeling her grip on his ass begin to weaken, quickly drew his hips back. His puking dick unloaded ropes of his rancid, almost gelatinous cum onto her face and those legendary tits which had been a fantasy of every hot-blooded man.

“Nnnghh,” Tifa panted. “It smells so bad...” She parted her bruised lips, allowing him to pour the last of his ripe seed into her gaping mouth. The man feverishly stroked himself, oozing a final string of pungent cock snot, before he stepped back. “Savor that you, slut!”

Closing her mouth, Tifa’s cheeks bulged as she began to swirl the cum around. She shuddered at its vile taste but continued to roll it about with her tongue. A tiny little dribble slipped passed her lips and trickled down into her nose. She snorted, a cum bubble forming and popping. The man laughed. “Alright, you nasty fuck cunt, you can swallow now!”

Eyes closing, Tifa gulped down the lumpy cum. She coughed as it worked its way down, joining the rest in her bloated stomach. “Th-thank you, sir,” she panted. “Thank you for feeding me!”

“No problem,” he said. “But fucking hell, what a mess you are...”

Reaching down, he grabbed her hips and lifted, holding her upside down. Maneuvering his foot, he pushed the toilet lid up and then lowered Tifa into the filth encrusted bowl, soaking her hair in the cloudy piss and throat slop mixture of water.

The stink of it nearly made Tifa throw up, but she swallowed the surging bile back down as the man placed his legs either side of the toilet.

Pinning her body up, he unleashed a surging torrent of steaming piss. It pelted Tifa, drenching her, pouring into her nose and eyes. She drank any of the hissing stream which entered her mouth, the image of the man she saw now hazy, golden shaped through the stinging piss clouding her eyes.“There you go,” he sighed as he soaked her. “Now we’re even...”

Tifa kept gulping down mouthful after mouthful of his bitter piss. When the stream began to diminish, she exhaled. "Nnngh, thank you sir!" she moaned, her eyes glazed, the corners of her lips lifting into a depraved, fuck drunk smile.  
"Please come again...."


End file.
